1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, and more particularly to a reflective warning device for wheeled vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical reflective warning device for a bicycle is disclosed in FIG. 5 and includes a reflective member 50 coupled to the head tube 60 by a ring member which is fixed in place by a nut 61 or the like, the reflective member 50 is fixed to the ring member by an extension 51; however, the reflective light of the reflective member 50 can be seen only in the definite direction perpendicular to the reflective member 50, the reflective light can not be seen from the side portion of the bicycle, this is dangerous for the riders of the bicycles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional reflective warning devices.